I Miss You, Hinata!
by Ayumu Hasegawa
Summary: Ternyata merindukan seseorang itu tidak enak. Itu yang di pikirkan Naruto saat merindukan Hinata yang harus pergi ke suna untuk menjalankan misi selama satu minggu. Bagaimana cerita Naruto yang sedang 'galau? Bekicot.. NaruHina Slight SasuSaku. RnR please? *puppy eyes*


nyahahahaha... minna! author mesum ini balik lg X3 dengan ide orang yang gak sengaja nyangkut di otak author(?) tanpa banyak cincong lg author persembahkan..

.

.

.

**I Miss You, Hinata! **

**Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, kecuali kalau Masashi-sensei meninggal katanya Naruto bakal dikasih ke Asna X3 *di gaplok MK* **

**Warning : Asna melihara typo, jadi typonya ada bertebaran dimana-mana. fic ini ditulis jauh dari kata EYD yang baik dan benar ._. ada sedikit OOC mungkin. ide pasaran. disini settingnya setelah perang. **

**Summary : Ternyata merindukan seseorang itu tidak enak. Itu yang dipikirkan Naruto ketika merindukan Hinata yang harus pergi ke Suna selama satu minggu untuk menjalankan misi. Bagaimana cerita Naruto yang sedang 'galau'? **

**Pairing : NaruXHina **

**Rated : T- **

**HAPPY READING MINNA ^w^**

**.  
**

.

.

Pagi itu sungguh pagi yang sangat tenang di desa KonohaGakure. Desa yang beberapa waktu lalu hancur lembur dan rata dengan tanah akibat serangan Pain dan perang shinobi melawan mahluk bertopeng Tobi a.k.a Obito dan Madara. Dan berakhirnya dengan kemenangan para shinobi.

Kegiatan pagi itu seperti biasa, ada yang masih memperbaiki rumah mereka, ada anak-anak yang bermain-main dengan anak sebaya mereka dengan senangnya. ah, pagi yang tenang dan damai. Tidak sia-sia pengorbanan shinobi tanpa nama yang jatuh di medan perang waktu itu.

Tapi sepertinya kata tenang diatas tidak bisa didapatkan oleh Godaime Hokage kita kali ini. Wanita yang hampir sekarat di medan perang dulu itu sekarang sedang memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terus berdenyut karena mendengarkan ocehan atau rengekan si bocah pirang, Naruto.

Bocah pirang atau si pahlawan itu terus merengek ingin ikut misi dengan Hinata -sang kekasih- yang harus pergi ke Suna untuk menemani istri Kazekage -Gaara-. Matsuri, yang baru melahirkan karena sang Kazekage ada urusan penting yang mengharuskannya pergi ke KumoGakure selama satu minggu. Padahal Hinata tidak sendiri, dia ditemani Tenten yang tentu saja tak kalah kuat dari Naruto.

"Tsunade no baa-chan.. Ayolah ijinkan aku untuk menemani Hinata," Naruto masih merengek pada Tsunade.

Tidak. Naruto Tidak takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, walau bagaimana pun Hinata sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Naruto yakin itu. Naruto hanya takut akan merindukan Hinata. Satu minggu itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, apalagi untuk Naruto yang memang tidak sabaran orangnya.

Sementara dibelakang Naruto berdiri dua kunoichi -Hinata dan Tenten- yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Naruto. Menunggu perintah sang Godaime untuk pergi.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Naruto." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada final. "Kalian berdua cepat pergi!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama," sahut Hinata dan Tenten. Mereka lalu membuka pintu dan Hinata melirik kearah Naruto yang tampak frustasi. Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu, shappire bertemu lavender. Seolah mengerti pesan yang disampaikan Hinata melalui pandangan mata, Naruto ikut keluar dan mengantar Hinata sampai gerbang desa Konoha.

**Naruto POV~ **

Aku terus mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, dan Hinata yang masih asik berbincang dengan Tenten. argh, bagaimana ini? Hinata belum berangkat saja aku sudah merasa kesepian.

Ini semua gara-gara nenek tua itu tidak mengijinkan aku untuk ikut dengan Hinata. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang dari awal memang sudah berantakan dengan gemas.

Sekarang sudah sampai di gerbang desa. dari tadi aku terus menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak mau Hinata melihat wajah murungku. Kurasakan Hinata menggenggam kedua tanganku seraya tersenyum lembut. Ya tuhan, dengan dia seperti ini malah akan membuatku semakin merindukannya nanti.

Aku menatap matanya, matanya tetap indah seperti biasa. Walau pun seluruh mata clan Hyuuga memang seperti itu tapi aku merasa matanya tetap yang paling indah, hanya mata itu yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan itu mengundang tomat ke pipi Hinata(?) ahh, dia merona. Manis sekali.

"Hanya satu minggu," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tanganku.

"Ya aku tau," jawabku singkat dengan masih menatap matanya. Aku mengelus-elus tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku dengan ibu jariku. "Bagaimana kalau aku merindukanmu?" Tanyaku. Kulihat dia menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Hei, aku tidak menggodanya ini benar-benar pertanyaan serius. Bagaimana kalau aku meridukannya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika sudah meridukannya? Apa aku harus makan 1oo mangkok ramen jumbo? Konyol.

"A-Aku h-hanya s-s-satu minggu, Naruto-kun.." Jawabnya dengan masih menunduk. "T-Tidak lama.." ya, itu memang tidak lama untukmu Hinata tapi bagiku itu seperti tujuh tahun. Lebay? Terserah.

"Ehem.."

Suara siapa itu? mengganggu saja. Aku alihkan pandanganku ke asal suara, ternyata si micky mouse a.k.a Tenten. ck, mahluk itu..

"Cepatlah.. perjalanan kita dari Konoha ke Suna itu jauh," ucap Tenten dengan santainya.

Tch, coba dia berada di posisi ku sekarang pasti dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. ku lihat penjaga gerbang -Izumo Kotetsu- juga hanya geleng-geleng kepala yang melihatku tidak mau melepaskan Hinata.

Cukup! aku sudah tidak tahan. Mereka tidak tau rasanya rindu pada seseorang karena mereka itu jomblo yang tidak laku dari aku di Akademi sampai sekarang, -pengecualian untuk Tenten yang kehilangan Neji-.

Dengan cepat ku kecup bibir Hinata singkat bermaksud membuat mereka kesal -setidaknya membuat mereka ingin memiliki kekasih-. Dan benar saja raut jengkel dan sebuah lemparan sendal mereka hadiahkan untukku. oh, jangan lupakan Tenten yang juga menghadiahi ku sebuah jitakan setelah aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah Hinata.

Kalian mau tau kenapa aku tetap bersikap 'biasa' setelah mereka melempariku dengan berbagai benda tajam -yang tentu saja dapat ku hindari' tadi? Itu karena aku melihat senyum malu-malu dan rona merah yang ada di wajah Hinata. Hei, itu hadiah yang setimpal 'kan? Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya. Ah, Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal sudah mencintainya.

"pergilah.." Ucapku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna indigo yang sangat aku suka itu. Tidak, aku suka semua yang ada di tubuh Hinata

"Ha'i," Hinata tersenyum dan berbalik ke arah Tenten, mereka mulai berjalan lalu berlari dan setelah itu melompat ke pohon dan hilang dari pandanganku.

"Hah~" aku menghela nafas. Hinata sudah pergi, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi gerbang desa, dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan entah kemana kakiku membawa dengan menundukkan kepalaku. Dan, di sini lah aku sekarang di tempat latihan team 7 dulu.

aku edarkan pandanganku ke tempat yang sudah banyak berubah ini, banyak pohon yang sudah di tebang, tidak seperti waktu aku masih latihan dengan team 7 dulu. Sepi, itulah yang aku rasakan karena memang hanya aku yang berada disini sepertinya.

"Hah~" lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya. Lihat Hinata, baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau meninggalkanku, aku sudah galau begini.

ku lihat ada pohon besar yang tumbang, siapa lagi yang menebang pohon disini? bisa-bisa pohon disini habis juga karena terus ditebang. Kalau aku jadi Hokage nanti akan ada larangan menebang pohon di tempat ini, tch.

Aku duduk di potongan pohon tadi dan menundukkan kepalaku -lagi-. Baiklah, sekarang aku bosan bisa kah Madara di hidup 'kan lagi untuk menghilangkan kebosananku? Ck, kau jadi sok kuat sekarang Naruto. Padahal kalau tanpa teman-temanmu kau bisa mati di tangan Madara waktu itu.

"Naruto..?"

ku dongakkan kepalaku saat mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Dan hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah pink, tentu saja itu Sakura memang siapa lagi di konoha yang punya rambut ngejreng macam dia?

"Sakura, sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku. Sepertinya dia tidak sendiri ke sini, dia menggandeng lengan seseorang dengan potongan rambut pantat ayamnya yang benar-benar membuatku bosan melihatnya, Sasuke.

"Sedang ber-nostalgia," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis yang tentu saja masih kalah manis dengan senyum Hinata. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku habis latihan" Jawabku sekenanya, ku lihat Sakura dan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung mungkin, latihan apa? Tidak berkeringat juga tapi aku tetap cuek-cuek saja, mungkin sifat Sasuke berpindah kepadaku, mugkin.

Entahlah, melihat mereka berdua malah membuat mood ku langsung down. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tampak sekali mengumbar kemesraan di hadapanku. Iya aku tau kalian baru jadian tapi tidak perlu di hadapanku juga kali. Gak tau apa kalau aku lagi galau? Tch.

"Sasuke-kun, apa di sungai itu masih ada ikannya?"

"Hn, entahlah. Kau mau?

"Iya.."

"Dobe bantu ak-," "Tidak!" Jawabku cepat. "Menangkap ikan itu mudah, Sasuke. Masa seperti itu saja masih minta bantuan?" Tantangku.

TUING!

ku lihat ada perempatan siku muncul di kepala, aku tertawa dalam hati melihatnya, mengerjai Sasuke itu sungguh menyenangkan. Apalagi setelah pulang ke Konoha ini, entah mengapa dia jadi lebih mudah di bodohi. Kemudian Sasuke menuju kearah sungai dan meninggalkanku bersama Sakura. Kulihat Sakura tersenyum lalu menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Hei, baka.."

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau? Berantakan sekali?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Ku dengar Hinata berangkat misi ke Suna, apa benar?"

"Hn,"

"Kapan dia berangkat?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Ahh, sepertinya aku tau kenapa kau mendadak begini?"

"Jangan sok tau,"

"Pasti kangen dengan Hinata 'kan?"

JLEB!

Oke, sepertinya ini tepat sasaran.

"M-Mana mungkin, baru tadi pagi dia berangkat," sial, kenapa tiba-tiba gagap begini?

"Halah, paling besok juga kangen.."

"..."

Baiklah, aku bingung sekarang mau bilang apa.

"aa.. Sepertinya aku salah, kau sudah kangen sekarang!"

JLEB! JLEB!

Dua kali tepat sasaran, Sakura! tch.

"Sakura.." ahh, bagai mendengar suara bidadari, aku sangat senang mendengar Sasuke yang memanggil Sakura yang otomatis mengalihkan pembicaraan yang memojokkan ku tadi.

"Segini sudah cukup? Ayo kita pulang."ucap Sasuke yang memperlihatkan beberapa ekor ikan yang dia tangkap tadi.

"Iya.." Jawab Sakura lalu dia melirikku dan terkekeh pelan. Aku hanya menatapnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung.

Sakura lalu berdiri dan menghadap kepadaku, setelah itu dia menyentil keningku 'pelan'. 'Pelan' disini bukan sentilan yang lembut atau tidak menyakitkan tapi 'pelan' yang di maksud adalah 'pelan' yang membuatku terpental dan menghancurkan dua buah pohon! Ck, lama-lama kekuatannya benar-benar seperti Tsunade baachan.

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang sedikit sakit, yah hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatku langsung mati. Kalian tau sendiri 'kan aku sudah sering 'di siksa' begini. Lalu memberikan tatapan membunuhku walau pun itu tidak mempan terhadap Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya tersenyum dengan senyum yang sangat ku benci. Menyebalkan!

"JANGAN TERLALU GALAU, BODOH. NANTI KAU TAMBAH BODOH!" Teriak Sakura lalu pergi dengan Sasuke.

"Hah~" Aku bangkit dan membersihkan pakaian ku yang sedikit berdebu lalu aku membaringkan tubuhku di rerumputan dekat sungai sambil menatap langit. Waktu cepatlah berlalu, aku sangat merindukan Hinataku. Hinataku? Lebih tepatnya calon Hinataku. kenapa? karena 3 hari yang lalu aku 'kan baru saja melamar Hinata, dan bulan depan kami akan menikah.

**-END-**

.

.

muehehe gimana? ngegantung ya? sengaja XD idenya aja gak sengaja dapet waktu Asna main RP di twitter X3 terima kasih deh untuk 'seseorang' itu X3

fic ini emang banyak kurangnya. romancenya gak kerasa apalagi humornya terkesan di paksakan juga. gomen ya kalo ceritanya jelek, Asna cuma menumpahkan ide dan juga ingin memperbanyak fic NaruHina, Asna liat NaruHina makin tenggelam :( asna sedih karena NaruHina adalah pair favorit asna! makanya ayo tumpahkan ide kalian walaupun jelek! *di hajar massa*

oh iya, sebelum itu asna mau nanya. apa begini yang di sebut canon dan drabble? mohon di jawab yah~ maklum asna author newbie X3 #plak

okelah tanpa banyak bacot lg..

.

.

.

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW? X3


End file.
